Gameplay
Uberstrike is a 3D Mulitiplayer FPS browser game developed by Cmune and the first to be on a social network. (It's Facebook's #1 FPS game and their first FPS game ever) It uses the Unity 3D Engine to run the game which means you have to download Unity 3D to play. Don't worry if you don't have Unity - the game will prompt you if you want to download it first before playing. (Which is mandatory if you want to play the game.) Gameplay works the same as any FPS game - the object of the game is determined by the game mode you pick. For example, if you pick Team Elimination then your goal will be to eliminate all players on the opposing team. As of July 27 2012-present there are only three game modes available, Deathmatch Team Deathmatch Team Elimination Basic Controls The controls are simple, to move use the WASD keys on your keyboard and use the Mouse to move your camera, fire your weapon, and use the secondary ability of the weapon. For example, sniping weapons have a zoomable scope as their secondary ability. To change weapons use the scroll wheel or numbers 1 through 5. Note: Movement controls can be changed in the options menu. Upgrading and Clothing In Uberstrike you can upgrade your character and dress them in clothing that can provide AP (Armor Points) to absorb some damage. The more you upgrade the more clothing you will have access, just like weapons. As of July 27 2012 the maximum level you can upgrade too is level 80. Note that some items can only be rented or bought with credits, not points. Currencies and Leveling Up Uberstrike has two types of currencies, Points and Credits. Points can be earned buy taking down other players in game (10 for each player you take out) or logging in everyday to claim free points. The second currency are Credits. The only way to get Credits is by either buying them with a valid credit card, completing deals to earn free credits or winning contest and tournaments in game. Points are used to rent and buy weapons and armor but most items that cost points can only be purchased with points after you reach a certain level. Credits on the other hand can also be used to rent things or buy them permanently; however, credits allow you to rent or buy any item you want regardless of your level. To level up, defeat players in combat where you will gain XP to add to your levling bar. More points are recieved for critical hits, e.g. headshots, and even more for melee weapon kills (smackdowns). At the end of the game all the XP and points you got from defeating other players will be added to your player. The XP will go to leveling you up and the points will go to your points wallet. Important Note: If you leave in the middle of a game you will not loose all the points and XP you have gained as long as you return to the same game and finish it. However if you do NOT return to the game you were just in during the alotted time it had when you left you will LOOSE all points and XP gained and if you log out the same will happen. Stay in a game until time runs out to keep all the points and XP you have earned. Critical Hit Bonus The Critical Hit Bonus is the added extra damage your weapon does when it hits either the head or package aka nuts of an opponent. Snipers have very high critical hits. So when you hear "Headshot!" or "ding, Nutshot!" you just got extra points and XP for yourself. Critical hits will give you 10 more XP then a regular hit to an opponent that's a total of 20 XP and you will get 5 more points then a regular hit, thats a total of 15 points per critical hit. So always try for a critical hit, you will get a lot more points and XP. Notice: Melee weapons do not have a critical hit bonus. Lagging If, for any reason you are lagging then it is advised to leave the server and connect to a faster one. If the problem still persists, consider resetting your modem/contacting your administrator for a connectioin upgrade. Links uberstrike.com click this link to go to UberStrike and join the action online. Category:Updates